


Filiżanka herbaty

by tehanu



Series: Wytatuuję sobie na sercu twoje imię [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeszcze jedno przebudzenie po 5 września.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filiżanka herbaty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/gifts), [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.).
  * A translation of [A Cup Of Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593790) by [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/pseuds/prettyvk). 



Sherlock budzi się powoli. Świadomość wraca mu stopniowo, tak jak to się dzieje tylko wtedy, kiedy spał dłużej niż kilka godzin, całkowicie nadrabiając wszystkie nieprzespane noce.

Co jest cholernie dziwne, bo przecież nie był aż taki zmęczony – prawda? Nie za dobrze się czuł, owszem, od kilku dni prześladował go potworny ból głowy, którego teraz na całe szczęście już nie czuje, ale przemęczony nie był.

Przewraca się na plecy i na moment zaskakuje go, jakie wielkie wydaje mu się łóżko – co jest głupią myślą, bo jest to jego łóżko od lat i jeszcze nigdy nie robiło wrażenia wielkiego ani pustego. Jednak dziwne poczucie, że czegoś w tym łóżku brak, szybko znika, kiedy pewna część ciała nagle zaczyna wysyłać do mózgu sygnały, do których Sherlock nie jest właściwie przyzwyczajony. Minęły lata, od kiedy brał udział w czynnościach, które mogłyby spowodować, że ta akurat część jego anatomii poczuje jakiś niewyraźny dyskomfort, a już na pewno brakuje mu jednej niezbędnej do takich czynności rzeczy: partnera.

No chyba że jednak wprowadził w życie ten swój szalony plan i jego wyznanie spotkało się z o wiele bardziej entuzjastycznym przyjęciem, niż się spodziewał.

Ale w takim razie dlaczego tego nie pamięta?

I, co ważniejsze, gdzie jest John?

Odkrywając się, natyka się na inne wskazówki, że ktoś się w tym łóżku dobrze bawił, choć dalej nie znajduje nic, co by mu się pozwoliło domyślić, kim była ta druga osoba – nie żeby potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że mógłby to być ktoś inny niż John.

W głowie pisze mu się możliwy scenariusz. Powiedział Johnowi. John przyjął to tak dobrze, że wylądowali tutaj, w tym łóżku. Po fakcie John oprzytomniał i dotarło do niego, że jest żonaty. Wychodząc, powiedział coś, co tak Sherlocka wzburzyło, że całkiem to wszystko usunął.

Na tę myśl nieprzyjemnie ściska go w dołku. Jeżeli to właśnie zaszło, jeżeli John już nigdy nie spojrzy mu prosto w oczy – albo gorzej, w ogóle już nigdy nie będzie chciał się z nim zobaczyć…

W gardle staje mu kwas. Sherlock z wysiłkiem przełyka, wstaje i trochę się potyka po drodze do łazienki. Płucze usta i nabiera wody w złączone dłonie z zamiarem ochlapania sobie twarzy, kiedy dostrzega wypisane na jego ręce słowa.

Amnezja następcza?

To by wyjaśniało… No, nie wszystko, ale to już jest jakiś początek. Jeżeli teraz uda mu się jeszcze wymyślić…

Kiedy podnosi głowę, jego wzrok pada w lustro i Sherlock zauważa jakiś tekst na swojej piersi. Przygląda się bliżej, czyta, co ma tam napisane, czyta drugi raz. Kiedy znowu podnosi wzrok, tym razem widzi własny uśmiech.

Ma pytania. Dziesiątki, setki pytań. W taki czy inny sposób uzyska odpowiedzi. Najbardziej prawdopodobny scenariusz, który udało mu się wymyślić, okazał się fałszywy, przynajmniej na razie. To już coś. A nawet…

— Sherlock? — Słychać dwa lekkie puknięcia w drzwi. — Robię herbaty, ty też chcesz?

Sherlock patrzy na zamknięte drzwi, wyobraża sobie stojącego za nimi Johna i nagle świadomość, że on tam jest, przestaje mu wystarczać. Musi go zobaczyć, musi go dotknąć, porozmawiać z nim, upewnić się, że mu się to wszystko nie przyśniło.

Otwiera drzwi i widzi Johna, trochę zaskoczonego, trochę rozbawionego.

— To dzisiaj mamy dzień bez majtek? — pyta John z uśmiechem. — Nikt mnie nie uprzedził.

I nagle Sherlock nie pamięta już żadnego z pytań, które chciał zadać, ani żadnej innej rzeczy, którą chciał powiedzieć. Pamięta tylko jedną rzecz, jedną rzecz, którą chce powiedzieć na głos, jedną rzecz, na którą musi usłyszeć odpowiedź Johna.

— Kocham cię — wypala i chociaż w zasadzie słowa te powinny brzmieć w jego ustach obco, to jest wręcz przeciwnie: wypowiada mu się je łatwo, jakby robił to po raz setny, po raz tysięczny.

I może robi to po raz tysięczny, bo rozbawiony uśmiech Johna przechodzi w coś łagodniejszego, coś, czego Sherlock nigdy sobie na jego ustach nie wyobrażał, i – _och_ – Sherlock chciałby móc zapamiętać tę jedną rzecz: kształt ust Johna, kiedy ten się tak do niego uśmiecha.

Albo może brzmienie jego głosu, kiedy sam mówi mu to samo.

Albo smak jego ust, kiedy przykrywa nimi usta Sherlocka, albo dotyk jego dłoni na jego skórze.

Mija naprawdę dużo czasu, zanim wypiją tę filiżankę herbaty.

 


End file.
